


my boy (don't love me like he promised)

by organicagony



Series: nct prompt drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Underage Drinking, in case i wanna come back to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicagony/pseuds/organicagony
Summary: you’re drunk and told me you loved me but we can’t do this right now you just puked au





	my boy (don't love me like he promised)

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> to rey ; a late birthday present for my son
> 
> title is my boy - billie eillish

Donghyuck is wasted.

Mark’s seen the younger drunk before, has seen plenty people drunk. Has seen the stumbling, heard the slurring, and been the receiver of many drunken cheek kisses from friends.

But he’s never been confessed to before.

-

The night started innocently enough, they’d just been studying in the common room, the clock showing a little passed midnight. Mark had been keeping an eye on Jaemin, who kept swaying from exhaustion; his face almost hitting his textbook before he snapped back awake.

He felt before he really saw Donghyuck get a random second wind and straighten up in his chair, turning toward the older boy.

“Hyung, didn’t you say Johnny-hyung brought you some soju when he came back from his trip,” Donghyuck politely brought up, and Mark nodded. A grin began to form on the smaller boy’s face, before he grabbed Mark’s sleeve and tugged a little bit.

“We should get,” he paused for _dramatic_ effect, “drunk, Mark-hyung.”

“No,” was Mark’s almost immediate reply, and he saw the grin turn into a pout as a whine came from Donghyuck and he tugged more incessantly at Mark’s sleeve to get his point across.

“But hyung,” he whined and it shouldn’t be so _cute_ , but it is and God, he could ask for the world and Mark would give it to him, “we haven’t gotten drunk in so long and this test is gonna fuck us over anyway.”

“Hyuck, first off, don’t say the f-word. Taeyong-hyung’ll kill me if he hears you. Second, you’ll end up drinking most of it and throw it up all over me,” Mark squinted at his best friend before continuing, “ **again**.”

Donghyuck gaped in such an unattractive way that Mark had to hold back a giggle.

“That was one time, hyung, _one time_! You guys always hold things against me, like that one time I put blue dye in Jisung’s conditioner bottle instead of Chenle’s. Total accident,” and he’s pouting again and _shit_ , that’s so cute.

“Jisung ended up liking it anyway, he kept it for two months,” Donghyuck finished and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He’d dyed it orange this time, and Mark couldn’t help but notice how well it complimented his skin, looking just as nice as his red hair did.

Before Mark could begin to even think of a reply, they heard a small thunk to their left, and both boys turned to see Jaemin had fallen face first into his textbook and was snoring lightly. Donghyuck let out a loud snort and buried his face in Mark’s shoulder to keep his laughs muffled and quiet.

Mark was too busy freaking out over the close contact to laugh at Jaemin, but Donghyuck pulled back to look at him with a pleading stare.

“Just a few drinks in your dorm room, and it’ll be fun, and we’ll loosen up, and maybe watch a movie on your laptop, it’ll be fun, come on, please hyung,” the orange haired boy rambled, almost begged Mark just to let them drink and really, Mark could never say no to this _beautiful_ boy.

But first, he let out a put upon sigh, and shrugged before he smiled and reached out to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair.

“I guess so, dude, but we have to get Jaemin back to his room because I’m not leaving him here,” and Mark knew he made the right choice when Donghyuck’s face lit up.

-

Mark meant it when he said a few drinks, and that’s all they had. But he’d forgotten how much of a lightweight Donghyuck was, how affectionate he gets when he’s been given one too many drinks.

It’s not like they’ve consumed the entire bottle of soju, they haven’t even had half, and Donghyuck is slurring and cackling at anything remotely funny. Mark considers himself pretty lucky though, the two being roommates making him able to not have to drag Donghyuck back to his dorm or them having to be too quiet.

It makes Donghyuck’s face light up though, anytime Mark cracks a small joke and it brings a smile to Mark’s face as well, to be around his happy and sparkling best friend.

That’s the best way for him to describe the boy, as sparkling; he almost does nothing but shine. Whether it be on his essays for his awful history classes, or in some other menial class, he just does so well. Mark’s never been prouder to have a best friend, to trust in someone as wonderful as Donghyuck so fully, so truly, that he could cry.

And maybe Mark shouldn’t say he loves his best friend, such a taboo topic, but he does. Wholey and truly, loves the boy.

And then Donghyuck looks him in the eye with the softest smile, a caring look, and sweetly says, while slightly slurring, “hyung, I love you.” He lets out the cutest giggle, followed by a slight hiccup, and proceeds to turn a faint shade of green.

The older boy is stuck in shock for a total of one- two- three seconds before getting into gear and finding a trash can or bag for Donghyuck to throw up in. While the boy is emptying his guts in Mark’s small dorm room, the aforementioned boy is having the quietest freak out.

When Donghyuck pulls his head from Mark’s trash can, he looks significantly less drunk and green, softly mumbling, “can I have some gum please, hyungie,” before laying his head on the older boy’s bed.

“Of course,” Mark replies and gets up to retrieve his gum from his bag. He hands his best friend a stick of it, before popping in some as well. He starts to help Donghyuck onto his bed, pushing the boy to the half closer to the wall before sitting beside him.

“Do you want some pajama bottoms to sleep in?”

Donghyuck shakes his head with his eyes closed and a soft pout as he chews his gum, and starts kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his pants. Mark looks away with a blush, and stands to make his way over to the chest of drawers in the corner of his dorm. He pulls open the middle drawer and pulls out a pair of Pokemon sweatpants to change into, and quickly slips his jeans off and the sleeping pants on, and turns to see Donghyuck looking at him before quickly averting his eyes.

Mark blushes again, and walks back to his bed to sit on the edge once again.

“Well, are you gonna lay down, Mark,” and maybe it’s the drop of the honorific that sets Mark in motion, but suddenly he’s laying down with his shoulder pressed to Donghyuck’s, slightly out of breath from the close proximity.

The two lay in silence, their shoulders pressed against each other in the dark. Mark knows, he just _knows_ , Donghyuck’s going to say something.

“You know,” Mark’s left eye slightly twitches, “I meant it.”

“Meant what,” Mark asks, and knows what the boy means but chooses to leave it for when Donghyuck isn’t drunk, and turns onto his side away from the other boy and faces the wall. Donghyuck turns along with him, and scoots up behind Mark before kissing the back of his neck.

“You know what I mean,” the smaller boy whispers against Mark’s skin and tucks his head onto the pillow alongside his friend’s.

And Mark thinks _please don’t talk about it_ and falls into a fitful rest.

-

When he wakes up, Donghyuck isn’t there and his side is cold.

So naturally, Mark chooses then to freak out about his insanely huge and totally gay crush on his best friend.

It’s not really a secret in the Dream dorm, that Mark is in big gay love for Donghyuck, except to the boy himself. Which is pretty stupid considering how openly affectionate they are and how _often_ Mark says I love you and how he takes care of Donghyuck and deals with his whining and constant state of bitching and still defending him against the assholes on Mark’s soccer team that he’s more than just a pretty face and loud mouth and- anyway.

Mark loves him.

But he can’t just come out and say that. Can’t just tell Donghyuck that he’s loved him since Mark was 12 and Donghyuck was just the pretty younger boy that lived down the street and gave him bubblegum at the playground. Loved him when Donghyuck dated Yukhei at 15 and got his heart broken. Loved him when Donghyuck shaved his head and didn’t leave his bathroom for three days that one summer.

Anyway, yes, Mark loves Donghyuck.

And maybe, Donghyuck actually knows.

But he’s deflecting here, okay?

Mark can’t just be upfront about this, can’t let out years of secrets all at once. So he doesn’t.

Not yet.

-

But when Donghyuck comes back, he can’t help it.

“Hey,” and Donghyuck is turning around from the chest of drawers with one of Mark’s shirt in hand, “I love you too.”

The orange haired boy drops the shirt and runs for the bed.

“Hyung!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to end it there in case i wanted to expand its 5 am fuck
> 
> 10/29 - edited some minor formatting issues /finally/ and also some minor typos that bugged me for the,,,months this has been uploaded


End file.
